It's All In Good Fun!
by yticele
Summary: He looks North, sees nothing, and then West, and in a tree adjacent to his he thinks he sees some lingering diamonds. But it was probably just the sun making solar flares and messing with his eyes, he was exhausted after all. (AU/torture/violence)


This was my first... free write ever. I've never written for fun before. So of course, this is my first fan-fiction. I just thought I would leave this here to see what people think! Thank you for stopping by~

(AU, warning for torture in future chapters.)

* * *

"Mrrrrghhhhh, GRAH! You will _not_ fail me again. Do you understand?" Demise was furious.

He stormed past Ghirahim and bumped into him in his anger, which made Ghirahim stumble into some vases. His servant was so incompetent in getting _anything_ done. "Zelda's capture is imperative for the continuation of my plan. Get her. NOW!"

Ghirahim, shaking a bit as he stood up, brushed dust off of himself as he looked to the floor at his boots. He dared not to make eye contact with his fearsome master. King Demise was angry. Oh so angry; he hadn't seen him this furious for days. He winced as Demise's voice rose and cut through the air with harsh tones. His sharp voice reminded Ghirahim of what punishments awaited if he failed again.

"Yes, Master, right away. I was only hindered before by that boy in green. He is the supposed 'chosen one'. That is why he keeps overpowering me! The sky-child is a _cheat_ , only aided by the power of the Goddess!" Ghirahim defended himself and looked to his Master with a desperate face. "And what a horrendous color he always wears." He muttered.

"The knight of the goddess does not stand a chance against the sword of the demon king." said Demise. Meanwhile, Ghirahim was imagining improving the boy's sole outfit by covering that terrible green with a more suitable crimson color and smirked. Even when Ghirahim feared for his life, the thought of taking a girl from the arms of her crying friend brought him right back to his usual smile.

On with the pursuit!" he cheered as he snapped his fingers and teleported with a spray of diamonds.

* * *

Teleporting from tree to tree overseeing his separate outposts of bokoblins, Ghirahim demanded to know if there were any sightings of Zelda or rumors of her whereabouts, but there had still been no sign since she disappeared with Impa at that temple. Ghirahim growled with frustration. "These wretched bokoblin goons are no better than scrubs! They haven't brought me success even once! Why can't I get better servants…!? They're only good for slaughter!" He continued getting angrier as he visited more bokoblin hoards.

His search was looking grim. The last time Ghirahim failed to carry out his master's orders when he was that enraged; he had to endure so many punishments. While sometimes he enjoyed receiving that much attention, Demise was severe and unforgiving. After all, Ghirahim wasn't forged intended to have just one pointed ear. But only Ghirahim could take the punishments of Demise and live on. He was a faithful servant who wouldn't abandon his master for death. Ghirahim was actually prideful in that he could take the beatings. But of course, he would only take them from Demise. While he understood that they were necessary, he did not want to lose his last beautiful pointed ear. He remembered the pain he felt when his other was seared off in the forced scarification of his body. At that time, tears ran down his cheeks and his body retched as the pain was so intense. He had to avoid that again at all costs. He didn't know if he could live through that again. He became frantic in his searching, but it was still bearing no results. "Not again, not again…" He whispered, as he was truly traumatized by that specific torture experience.

* * *

"YOU'RE ALL USELESS!" Ghirahim screamed as he whipped out his sword faster than one could see and proceeded to murder a group of bokoblins all at once. "Rrrrrgghh!" He growled as he would need to kill at least a thousand bokoblins to settle his rage. There's no controlling his anger once it's this extreme. He was slicing through bokoblins and was about to murder an inadequate captain lizalfos when it screamed shaking in its armor, "INFO ON ZELDA! I HAVE INFO! NO KILL ME!" It shielded its face with its arms while crying. Ghirahim was used to ignoring the cries of his victims but he froze mid-swing and grabbed the captain by its throat. "WELL!? What is it you forsaken scrub!? What is this 'information' that you have managed to come up with at such a perfect time?" He was glaring into the eyes of the lizalfos. It whimpered, "M-my boys saw g-green boy! Green b-b-boy Faron Woods! Please! Please!"

Ghirahim's face softened and he began his interrogation, "In-te-res-ting. _Very_ Interesting. You say they saw a green boy at the woods? A boy wearing green?" The captain shook his head up and down frantically. "That sounds like someone I should surely go to see! Thank _you_ captain!" Ghirahim smiled while looking down on the lizalfos who was putting down his defenses and then slit his throat. "You were very helpful!" He snapped his fingers and disappeared again.


End file.
